cool_and_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Dadd
}}Dadd is one of the humans pulled into the Sburb session. He uses the handle pipefun413 when chatting on Serious Busyness. Dadd has no facial features other than a nose because of a tragic face accident that happened as a baby. Biography Pre-Entry Dadd was created through ectobiology as a clone of himself. Due to a tragic face accident, his eyes and mouth were stolen from him. He was brought by meteor to earth, where he grew up under the care of Nanna and befriended Femorafreack. On April 13th, 1996, he found and adopted Jhon. The tables were turned on him though, as he began to consider Jhon to be his ''daddy. Dadd also picked up an interest in harlequins somewhere along the way, for reasons unknown. On Jhon's 13th birthday, Dadd drove home to find that Jhon had killed his best friend Swet Bro. He went to get the mail, but Jhon captchalogued his hand to take it from him. Jhon then ordered him to hide Swet Bro's body, which he did by baking him into a cake. Jhon burned Dadd's birthday present for him, a gigantic harlequin doll, then ate the Swet Bro cake. When Femorafreack attempted to arrest Jhon, Dadd joined Jhon in his escape on a rollercoaster through one of the defense portals into the Sburb session. '''Entry' Dadd's car of the roller coaster was blown apart by AR, and he was thrown into the Veil along with the Uber Bunny. There he found an ectobiology lab and used the computer to talk to Femorafreack on Serious Busyness. In one of the machines, he found three hams which had been rudely hidden. He uses one to replace his missing hand. By mostly hitting random buttons, Dadd made a clone army of himself, as well as one clone of Obana. Jealous that all of these clones had faces when he did not, he stole the face of one of the clones, which was in fact the tragic face accident that deprived him of a face in the first place. He also stole Femorafreack's face as a spare. Dadd then cloned the rest of the children. Because he had never seen Con Air, Dadd did not distribute gifts to the babies, instead leaving them to find them on their own. The Dacronian Dignity then crashed into the lab and offered to take Dadd to a better place. He followed along with his clone army and Obana, leaving the other babies behind. While considering what a better place would be, Dadd realized he was tired of Jhon's abuse. DD agreed, and they started making out. DD then took Dadd to LODAR, where he met up with Femorafreack. He returned Femorafreack's face. Dacronian Dignity proposed to Dadd and they became married. Hrates Bocars threw a baby shower for them, which allowed Dadd to actually ''shower as well. When Dabe began to cry about losing his shades, Dadd gave him Femorafreack's old pair. Dadd sided with Hecka in the fight to rekill Jhon, but quickly became distracted by Dacronian Dignity. Quickly defeated, he was teleported to safety by Fresh Dark Germy³sprite. '''Personality and Traits' Dadd was very submissive to Jhon, despite the abuse he suffered from him, and happily assisted him in disguising his murder and giving up his own hand. This actually shows a surprising amount of physical endurance, as a similar wound was enough to kill the ticket stand turtle in coallesce. What Dadd wants most of all here seems to be a loving, quiet life filled with baking. It's unclear how Dadd's interest in harlequins began, as in Homestuck it was inspired by John's drawings, or more likely was simply an attempt to connect with his son. In ''CaNWC ''Jhon has no such drawings, so presumably this interest is genuine. Category:CaNWC Protagonists/Allies Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Guardians